


love you a latte

by lmao_thunder, starksnack



Series: diana and kait's stevetonytober scrapbook 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autumn, Awesome Pepper Potts, Barista Steve Rogers, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Gay, Getting Together, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Love at First Tweet, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Social Media, SteveTonyTober 2020, Twitter, though bucky is hella obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Gay disaster Tony Stark goes to a new coffee shop for the first time and it's love at first sip with the Big Blond and Beautiful™ barista Steve Rogers. Cue panicked tweets, lots of yelling, and some cute latte art, with all of their friends trying to get them together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: diana and kait's stevetonytober scrapbook 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965901
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SteveTonyTober! 
> 
> lmao_thunder: In honor of spooky season and Stevetony, I decided to participate in SteveTonyTober and picked a few prompts from the month long list of options. This fic is a fill for the prompt #13 Autumn. While I wrote the majority of the dialogue for this fic, all the praise should go to my co-author [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) for doing the heavy lifting of making my jokes funnier, my grammar cleaner, and for all the ao3 coding. She's amazing. 
> 
> Thank you for being the best Kait and for being so patient with me always. I appreciate and love you 3000.
> 
> starksnack: i'm ngl diana, reading your author's note made me tear up a lil,, but honestly, all the credit to diana for writing the dialogue and coming up with the story line. she dug through so many pictures to find the latte art used in the fic and it really just looks amazing because of her,, she's the one who proposed collaborating for stevetonytober so all of this is thanks to her,, you're my one and only diana, love you more
> 
> while i modified a lot of it to work with our fic, coding base credits go to:  
> \- [Twitter Template for AO3 (newest layout) by RATTLEBONES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754208)  
> -[How to Make an Instagram DM Mockup by xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823021)  
> \- [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3 by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)

steeb  
@nocap

Practicing my fall art!💞🎃✨

  


8:24 AM · Oct 1, 2020

* * *

**47** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **69** Likes

* * *

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

classes are the worst and im so tired. where can i get coffee that’ll bring me back to life?

  


9:12 AM · Oct 1, 2020

* * *

**3.3K** Retweets **47** Quote Tweets **42K** Likes

* * *

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @starknaked

@the_spoonful  makes really good coffee and the baristas are cute 👀

* * *

Pepper Potts @PottsDealer  
Replying to @starknaked

Get some sleep Tony. Please.

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

so im at the spoonful at nat’s rec and i like the aesthetic. still no verdict on the cute baristas tho 👀👀

  


9:49 AM · Oct 1, 2020

* * *

**237** Retweets **39** Quote Tweets **81K** Likes

* * *

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @starknaked

okay so im almost at the front of the line and lmao ngl nat may have been right 😳😳👀

  


iron fam  
  
omg nat there’s this really cute blond working the counter  
nat  
Lol with a bandage on his nose or no?  
no bandage,, the prettiest blue eyes ive ever seen tho  
nat  
Ah. That’s Steve. He’s single.  
👀  
pep  
Wait Steve from Spoonful?  
nat  
Yeah, you remember him right?  
pep  
Ooh, he’s really sweet. If Tony doesn’t date him, I will.  
that’s my future husband pep, back off  
rhodeybear  
lmfao, you gotta bag him tones  


  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

so the cute blond barista at the spoonful is not only the cutest guy ive ever had the pleasure of awkwardly ordering a drink from, but hes also a latte art god. look at this greatness!!

  


10:03 AM · Oct 1, 2020

* * *

**9.7K** Retweets **72** Quote Tweets **43K** Likes

* * *

  


clown car  
  
Natasha  
Hey Steve, you have a secret admirer.👀  
Sam  
oooh who is it?  
Bucky  
Aww is Stevie finally gonna go on a date? My little boy, who I pushed out of my own womb, is finally growing up.  
Guys I’m at work.  
👀But also who???  
Natasha  
I just saw some tweets...  
Bucky  
Yeet them here Nat  
Sam  
who needs reality tv when we have steve  
Natasha  
I’ll take pity on you just this once Rogers.  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/703085372623683615/765389367077502996/Screen_Shot_2020-10-12_at_6.43.35_PM.png)  


  


steeb  
@nocap

So this guy sitting in the store tweeted about how he thinks I’m cute.?? Should I try to talk to him? He’s still here.

  


10:29 AM · Oct 1, 2020

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

* * *

steeb @nocap  
Replying to @nocap

Alright I’m gonna go talk to him. Wish me luck! 

* * *

steeb @nocap  
Replying to @nocap

Omg he’s gone!


	2. Chapter 2

clown car  
  
Buck, I better not come home and see dishes in the sink.  
Anyway, I tried to talk to the guy.. Tony? But he wasn’t there.  
Natasha  
We know, we all saw your whiny tweet.  
Do you think he’ll come back tomorrow?  
Sam  
subtle much steve  
Bucky  
Leave him alone, he’s horny.  
I’m never gonna get a date with you guys around.  
Natasha  
I don’t know Steve. Do you want him to come back?  
Sam  
it’s been 20 mins  
Sam  
nat, you broke him  
Natasha  
Guess he’s just going to be alone forever.🤷♀️  


  


steeb  
@nocap

I hate my friends. You know who you are.😔

  


11:03 AM · Oct 2, 2020

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **83** Likes

* * *

* * *

bucci @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

You love us Stevie-kins, don’t lie sugar plum. 

* * *

Sam @cawcawmf  
Replying to @nocap

Love you too, Rogers!

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @nocap

😉😉

  


nat  
@KissMyAxe

If anyone wants a cool coffee rec, go to  @the_spoonful  and ask for an for the IM. I promise you won’t be disappointed.

  


12:49 PM · Oct 2, 2020

* * *

**28** Retweets **7** Quote Tweets **139** Likes

* * *

* * *

bucci @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @KissMyAxe

Oh, I see what you’re doing you beautiful meddling super-spy.👀 

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @KissMyAxe

whats the im?

* * *

Rhodes @WARMACHINEROX  
Replying to @KissMyAxe

oh i got that last time. It was so cool

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

how am i the only one who hasn’t done all the cool stuff at  @the_spoonful?????

  


2:36 PM · Oct 2, 2020

* * *

**1.9K** Retweets **472** Quote Tweets **72K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Rhodes @WARMARCHINEROX  
Replying to @starknaked

you like never leave our apartment??? 

* * *

Pepper Potts @PottsDealer  
Replying to @starknaked

Yet somehow you boys thought moving to a bigger apartment to accommodate Tony’s dream of a “lab” was a good idea...

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @PottsDealer

i didn’t think having a lab would come back to haunt me like this

  


steeb  
@nocap

It’s like you want me to have a bad day Nat. I thought we were friends.

nat @KissMyAxe · Oct 2

If anyone wants a cool coffee rec, go to @the_spoonful  and ask for an for the IM. I promise you won’t be disappointed.

2:54 PM · Oct 2, 2020

* * *

**23** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **327** Likes

* * *

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @nocap

Yes❤️

  


iron fam  
  
alright spill,, how many of you frequent the spoonful and see my mans on the daily  
rhodeybear  
Steve is nice.  
omg rhodey!!!!  
betrayal! i can’t believe you would cheat on me like this  
pep  
Natasha invited all of us, but you decided to stay back.  
i really thought we had something special sourpatch  
nat  
I invited you like twice Tony. I honestly don’t even know if you heard me.  
rhodeybear  
anyway yeah,,, so like should we go study at the spoonful  
traitors the lot of you 😔😔😔  


  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

i don’t have friends anymore. three slots just opened up, send in your applications

  


4:02 PM · Oct 2, 2020

* * *

**4.7K** Retweets **1.2K** Quote Tweets **192K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Pepper Potts @PottsDealer  
Replying to @starknaked

You wouldn’t last a day without us. ❤️ 


	3. Chapter 3

steeb  
@nocap

On my break and I purposefully took it during a time when Bucky would need clean dishes and there aren’t any. Maybe I’m just feeling petty today lol. #SweetRevenge

  


8:52 PM · Oct 3, 2020

* * *

**4** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **51** Likes

* * *

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @nocap

Wow, and I was just telling people how nice you are. 😔 

* * *

steeb @nocap  
Replying to @KissMyAxe

What do you mean?! Who???

* * *

bucci @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

why be a bitter bitch when you can be a better bitch

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

i’m going back to @the_spoonful and getting the cute baristas number since apparently all my ex friends knew about mr. tall blond and beautiful and no one told me

  


9:07 PM · Oct 3, 2020

* * *

**997** Retweets **79** Quote Tweets **3.5K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Pepper Potts @PottsDealer  
Replying to @starknaked

It’s your fault for always being too busy to hang out with us. 

  


clown car  
  
Natasha  
Heads up Steve and Bucky! The guy who thinks Steve is cute is going to The Spoonful.  
Bucky  
Well, since Steve is being petty...  
Bucky  
I’m gonna scare him off 😈😈  
Sam  
Hey Nat, you wanna go watch Bucky put the fear of god into him?  
Natasha  
Sure, sounds fun. Pick me up.  
Why are you trying to sabotage me? 🥺👉👈  
Bucky  
Eye for an eye Stevie.  
How do dishes compare to cute boys?  
Bucky  
Both are things we gotta do.  
Sam  
lmao too late rogers, your mans dipped  
😭😭  


  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

went to go lock down the cute barista but he wasn’t there??? There was a hot brunet and he was cool but the vibe was off,, he looked like he was going to eat me for breakfast, and not in the kinky way

  


9:51 PM · Oct 3, 2020

* * *

**2.1K** Retweets **42** Quote Tweets **42.0K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Rhodes @WARMACHINEROX  
Replying to @starknaked

long hair? murder stare 

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @WARMACHINEROX

maybe?👀 

* * *

Rhodes @WARMACHINEROX  
Replying to @starknaked

oh that’s bucky lol, he’s steve’s bff 

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @WARMACHINEROX

who knew best friends could be total opposites?😉 

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

i actually hate how my friends know so much about the cute barista and i don’t?? this is the universe giving me a sign huh 🥺

  


10:36 PM · Oct 3, 2020

* * *

**4.9K** Retweets **87** Quote Tweets **36.2K** Likes

* * *

  


clown car  
  
So I found his twitter and I saw he tweeted more stuff about me? Should I follow him? Is that creepy?  
Also! Nat, I can’t believe you follow him and you never told me.  
Natasha  
I literally sent his tweet in the groupchat.  
Sam  
i mean 😳  
Like I wanna know when I’ll get another chance to talk to him?  
Bucky  
lol, you already missed your shot bro. you’re welcome  
Natasha  
If you follow his Twitter then he will def follow you back.  
Sam  
👁👄👁 do it coward  
Bucky  
bet you 20 bucks he won’t  
Sam  
the $4.20 you have in your account would disagree  
Well i followed him.😬  


  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


12:26 PM · Oct 3, 2020

* * *

**85.2K** Retweets **12.7K** Quote Tweets **709.4K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Pepper Potts @PottsDealer  
Replying to @starknaked

Are you okay? 

  


iron fam  
  
rhodeybear  
so tony yeeted his phone across the room. He shrieked like a banshee while doing it too  
pep  
Okay but what happened? Like for real.  
nat  
Oh, Steve followed Tony on Twitter.  
rhodeybear  
that definitely explains the ariana grande impersonation.  
rhodeybear  
oh he’s picked up his phone and he’s just staring at the screen lol  
i’m not an animal planet doc omg rhodeybear  
but also i’m actually gonna d word because steve followed me and he’s not only really pretty but he’s also funny and hot and i wanna have his babies  
i think i’m in love  
rhodeybear  
the wild tony in his natural habitat seems to be experiencing gay panic  
Pepper  
Tony, it’s only been two days  
help  



	4. Chapter 4

steeb  
@nocap

You ever just think someone’s tweets are perfect? Like everything is just funny or like meaningful and good? Asking for a friend.

  


10:47 AM · Oct 4, 2020

* * *

**8** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **79** Likes

* * *

* * *

sam @cawcawmf  
Replying to @nocap

what friend? bucky? lol mans cant even string together enough words for a coherent sentence. 

* * *

bucci @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

yeah stevie what friend??😉🍆💦💦🍑 

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

yeah and like every time you see that account tweet you die a little bit more?

steeb @nocap · Oct 4

You ever just think someone’s tweets are perfect? Like everything is just funny or like meaningful and good? Asking for a friend.

12:09 PM · Oct 4, 2020

* * *

**23** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **327** Likes

* * *

  


iron fam  
  
remember how i said i think i love him  
so i really do  
pep  
It’s been three days since you saw him and you haven’t spoken since.  
pep  
Subtweeting him and quoting his tweet do not count.  
time is just a construct, pepperpot, besides it doesn’t apply when it comes to love  
i’m going to marry him and be his trophy wife  
nat  
I’m gonna tell him you said that.  
WAIT  
NAT HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM  
nat  
We’re friends, lol, how do you think I know so much about him?  
i don’t know, just gossip and spy stuff, you know everyone’s secrets before they do  
nat  
I’m not a spy, lol. People just tell me things.  
rhodeybear  
oh tony’s in deep  


clown car  
  
He followed me back and he quoted one of my tweets!  
Bucky  
Lol so what? Are you gonna go for it Steve-kins? 👀  
Natasha  
Ngl, I don’t think Steve needs to try that hard to get a date.  
Sam  
oh? hear that rogers?  
I wanna DM him and see if he wants to hang out.  
Wait, what do you mean, Nat?  
Bucky  
Nat is also friends with Tony. She’s been laughing at you gay disasters for the past few days.  
Sam  
yeah she sends us screenshots from her gc with tony, it’s embarrassing really  
i hate all of you  


steeb  
@nocap

Natasha Romanoff is a snake.

  


2:37 PM · Oct 4, 2020

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **52** Likes

* * *

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @nocap

you can say that again

* * *

bucky @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

is it weird that i want her to be my wife now

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @nocap

😉🐍

**Messages with** you know who i am  
  
**REPLY:** Hey so I know we haven’t actually talked more than once when you came in for coffee, but would you be down for coffee?

**REPLY:** Not just coffee.

**REPLY:** I mean like with me. Coffee with me I mean.

**INCOMING:**!!!!!!!!!!   
**INCOMING:** omg i’m sorry   
**INCOMING:** wait don’t take that the wrong way. yes!   
**REPLY:** Wait, so yes or no?

**INCOMING:** yes yes yes, pls   


  


steeb  
@nocap

HE SAID YES

  


5:18 PM · Oct 4, 2020

* * *

**13** Retweets **7** Quote Tweets **387** Likes

* * *

* * *

bucky @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

you asked him to marry you???

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @nocap

And here I thought Tony was going to lock you down first.

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

so the cute barista asked me out 🥺👉👈

  


5:32 PM · Oct 4, 2020

* * *

**14.7K** Retweets **7.9K** Quote Tweets **52.9K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Pepper Potts @PottsDealer  
Replying to @starknaked

Finally!

* * *

Rhodes @WARMACHINEROX  
Replying to @starknaked

when’s the wedding

* * *

nat @KissMyAxe  
Replying to @starknaked

You’re welcome.💖


	5. Chapter 5

you know who i am  
@starknaked

today’s the big day and i don’t know what to wear omg, what says i really want to go on a second date but doesn’t look like i’m trying too hard?? send help

  


10:41 AM · Oct 5, 2020

* * *

**21.1K** Retweets **1.5K** Quote Tweets **66.6K** Likes

* * *

* * *

steeb @nocap  
Replying to @starknaked

You’ll look good no matter what.

iron fam  
  
this boy is going to kill me DID YOU GUYS SEE WHAT HE REPLIED TO MY TWEET  
rhodeybear  
gay panic tony is back lol, what did he say, buttercup  
omg he said i’d look good no matter what when i freak tweeted about not knowing what to wear on our date  
like can he try not to k word me  
pep  
Awe, I bet you blushed all adorable when you saw his reply.  
rhodeybear  
he’s still blushing  
nat  
I’m honestly so proud of how direct Steve is being. Enjoy it, Tony.  
i’m gonna d word of happiness  
thanks nat  
nat  
At least he’s hot?  
rhodeybear  
there are worse ways to go than death by horniness  


  


clown car  
  
I think I came on too strong. Fuck.  
Bucky  
Doubt it. He’s crazy into you Stevie.  
Natasha  
I know for a fact he’s freaking out because he likes you. Good luck Steve.  
Sam  
dont mess it up rogers  
Right. No pressure at all.  


  


steeb  
@nocap

I’ve been practicing the same latte art for the last three hours and it’s not coming out right.

  


11:20 AM · Oct 5, 2020

* * *

**11** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **69** Likes

* * *

* * *

bucci @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

you’ve got it so bad bro

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @nocap

i’m sure it looks amazing! ☺️☺️

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

alright i’m on my way to spoonful to get my mans

  


11:39 AM · Oct 5, 2020

* * *

**21.1K** Retweets **1.5K** Quote Tweets **66.6K** Likes

* * *

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @starknaked

i mean my coffee.

* * *

you know who i am @starknaked  
Replying to @starknaked

nah i really meant my mans

  


**Messages with** you know who i am  
  
**INCOMING:** hi i’m on my way!

**REPLY:** Okay! Can’t wait to see you. How far away are you?   
**INCOMING:** about 5 mins away?

**REPLY:** Perfect! I’m making you something special

**INCOMING:**!!! you didn’t have to steve 😍😍

**REPLY:** I wanted to! 💙

**INCOMING:** you’re so sweet, see you soon ❤️

  


clown car  
  
Just finished making him an IM  
Bucky  
Bro you’re so whipped, I know how much you hate detailed latte art.  
Natasha  
He’s gonna love it.  
Sam  
how come he gets the cool latte art???  
Bucky  
? Are you gonna kiss and cuddle him, birdbrain?  
Sam  
ew no, he’s cute, but yikes  
Natasha  
Then shut up, Sam.  
Bucky  
You read my mind Nat.😍  
Anyway...Tony is way cuter than Sam and deserves cool drinks.  
Bucky  
#whipped  


  


steeb  
@nocap

He’s here! He looks so cute. Wish me luck gays.

  


12:01 PM · Oct 5, 2020

* * *

**9** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **125** Likes

* * *

* * *

bucci @bucketbarnes  
Replying to @nocap

Go get him tiger!

* * *

sam @cawcawmf  
Replying to @nocap

you got this bro!

  


you know who i am  
@starknaked

he’s perfect, steve is so handsome and nice and makes the best coffee,, look at this! i’m gonna keep him forever❤️💙

  


12:19 AM · Oct 5, 2020

* * *

**79K** Retweets **69K** Quote Tweets **475.9K** Likes

* * *

* * *

steeb @nocap  
Replying to @starknaked

💙❤️

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! be sure to drop a kudos and comment <3  
> find [diana](https://twitter.com/lmao_thvnder) and [kait](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/) on twitter!


End file.
